A Grimm Death
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Jaune dies, if a Grimm killed him, or was within twenty feet of his death, he possesses them, and tries to change their body to match his Soul.
1. Prologue

Pain. Screams. Growls. Those are the last things I remember, and my name and age, are the only things.

I woke up in the woods, alone, without any boo-boos, and probably some form of asthma, I can't remember things, I only know things.

I'm Jaune Arcshortsweet, 6 years old, and other things about me is a fuzzy buzzy.

Sorta like... Uh, I'm not good with... Um, comparing thingies?

Pretty sure I'm also a dummy.

Oh, one more thing, not sure if it helps understand my problem. I'm dead... Or I died.

So, rereading is helpful.

1) Name: Jaune Arcshortsweet.

2) Age: 6.

3) No memies.

4) I Dummy.

5) I'm died.

Number after 5) I'm big Dummy.

7) Me a smart Dummy.

Me... I... can not artticy it, but it like my mental processesing capabilities we're tripled then some meanie ripped it. I am like a messy puzzle.

Oh, a birdie.

Ah! Bad birdie!

Pain. Screams. Squawks.

Those are the last things I remember, and my name and age, were the only other things.

I woke up falling in the sky, alone, without any injuries, and I couldn't remember things, I only knew things.

I'm Jaune Ashswt, 6 years old, and trying to remember anything else produces static within my head.

I don't think I'm smart. No, it's rather like my brain tries to sort an overabundance of thoughts, then gives up.

Oh, one more thing, not sure if it helps understand my problem. I'm dead... Or I died, again?

So, rereading is helpful.

1) Name: Jaune Ashswt.

2) Age: 6.

3) Can't remember my life.

4) I'm not that smart.

5) I'm died, again.

6) I'm confused.

7) Sometimes, things just click.

I can't put it in words, my brain feels like a hyper energized car, then it crashed, leaving me with the mess.

Oh, a Teddy.

Ah! Bad Teddy!


	2. Prologue 2

Discomfort. Shouts. Roaring.

Those were... My latest memories. Maybe.

At the same time as those memories were formed, something else was also remembered.

Animosity. Roaring. Shouts.

Those were my other latest memories.

I woke up surrounded by Teddies, about fifteen times.

I'm Jaune Ah, my age was six before I started whatever this is, I get snippets of sights, sounds, and other sensations, when I... Randomly, I guess. I just get them randomly.

I think my brain might be damaged. I forgot I had a body a couple times, I forgot what the Sun was, I get distracted easi- Oh! Movement!

I stumbled and tripped as I ran towards the movement I saw.

I came upon a horsey trapped to a box.

 _Oh, no! I'll save you horsey!_

I launched myself at the box, unintentionally toppling it.

A bunch of... Things fell out.

They shouted things like:

"What the fuck is a Grimm doing here!?"

"It's a fucking Grimm!"

"Daddy!"

"I've never seen a Grimm that ugly, reminds me of my wife."

"Sweetheart, stay behind the Hunters!"

There words weren't lost to me, I just didn't care about them.

 _What are they?_

 _ **Ρ** r **E**_ Y!

After eating all of the Things.

My body did That.

{Line Break.}

Fear. Cries. Roaring.

My latest memories.

I looked over to the carriage that Grimm destroyed, then to the remains of my dad and his friends.

I tried looking for the Grimm my father killed, after it... killed... me.

Oh.

I'm that Grimm.

I forgot.

I grabbed something and walked away.

I came across a beach.

This was where I... She was going.

Memories not my own, instructed me.

I opened the Urn and spreaded the ashes of my... her mother.

"Goodbye." She whispered, as a tear fell down our face.

I was left alone.

I felt cold.

The wind brushed against my naked body.

That wasn't why I felt cold.

I'm not sure what emotions I was feeling, but it attracted Grimm.

Or maybe not.

They always seemed to chase me down.

To Hunt me.

When I'm them, I feel urges not my own, like something was trying to command me.

The long limb of the aquatic Grimm reached out to grab me.

I shifted my stance to a fighting style my many Memories gifted me.

 _Oh, a Squ-squ!_

I reach out to pet the Squ-squ.

The Squ-squ wraps it tentacles around me, and pickes my body up.

"Ah! Bad Squ-squ!"

 _Huh? What's it doing now?_

It started doing something that felt weird... But not bad.

"A-ah! Go-o-od! Ah-h! Squ- Ah! Squ! Ah!"

 _I should visit Mistral more often._

{Prologue 2, End.}

 **After time passes, Jaune's Aura reconstructs his body to that of his age before dying. If killed as a Grimm, his body reconstructes itself into the last living thing he ate.**

 **Was that last scene T or M?**

 **Did this explain everything for you Guikoi? And was it up to your standards?**

 **(P.S. I loved "Meme King Jaune.")**

 _Leave a review about your thoughts, or if you want to interact with me, then PM me, or check out my Forum._


End file.
